


Enjoying A Good Party

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, F/F, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Being at a party, Hinata didn’t expect Naruto and Sasuke to show up since they were supposed to be recovering. But that doesn’t stop her from leading Sasuke to an empty room, spending the night with him.





	Enjoying A Good Party

With the war now behind them and everyone back at home for a short time, mainly to help look over Naruto and Sasuke while they were recovering from their battles, Hinata was more than happy that she decided to stop by Ino’s party for a fun and stress relieving night. Of course, that was about four hours ago when everyone first arrived. Right now, it was mainly everyone drinking and telling secrets together including Naruto and Sasuke that were supposed to be recovering. Though, no one was exactly complaining that they arrived, especially Sakura and Ino as they got to see Sasuke actually unwind for once. However, Hinata saw something different in his eyes, something distant from the party as he fell silent when Naruto started talking about another story.

Making her way over to him, the purple-haired woman gently tapped Sasuke’s shoulder before gesturing for him to follow her. She had a soft smile on her face as she started up the stairs in the middle of Ino’s home, shaking her hips with each and every step that she took to try and tease him. She knew that he needed someone to be there for him right now, his entire life having gone through so much and done a complete and utter u-turn in the past few months. “Come on, Sasuke.”   
  
Unsure about where this was going to go, the black-haired young man did just that, following the girl who was known to always have a crush on Naruto. It probably wasn’t the best decision to be making, but everyone at the party had either passed out from being too drunk or was still drinking with no end in sight. Getting to the top of the steps, Sasuke stopped when he saw Hinata standing only a few steps away from him. “I’m surprised that you of all people didn’t pull Naruto aside on a night like this. It’d be perfect and no one but you two would remember any of it.”   
  
“Naruto isn’t the one who needs someone to show him some actual love. You saw his smile. He’s got plenty of it.” Hinata reached a hand out and blushed as she gently grabbed onto Sasuke’s, pulling him close to her and very gently pushing him against the wall beside the spare bedroom door. Without saying another word, she caught the Uchiha’s lips in a soft and loving kiss, making sure to be gentle with him while doing her best in her inebriated state to show a bit of dominance. “So, will you join me for the night, Sasuke? I’m sure a man like you can do a lot to keep a woman happy.”   
  
This was certainly a side to Hinata to Sasuke didn’t know existed, much like anyone else on the floor below them. Of course, he wasn’t going to complain as she turned herself around and gently pressed her plump rear end against his crotch, clearly making the effort to lure him in and convince him to follow her. With a soft sigh and rolling his eyes, the black-haired young man nodded and gently grabbed onto the girl’s hips. “Why not? No one’s going to remember this anyway.” Grabbing onto Hinata’s long, purple locks, the young man yanked them down until her head was cocked back far enough for her to gaze into his eyes. Though, he was happy to hear the soft and anxious gasp that left her when he did, leaning down and returning the favor by capturing her lips in a kiss similar to the one she gave to him.

Purring into the show of affection, Hinata reached her hand to the doorknob beside her and opened it, smiling as she pulled away from Sasuke just a little bit. “Come on, then. No one will find us up here.” Deep down, part of her was debating on whether or not to do this, having just established a true connection to Naruto, but the alcohol in her system reminded her that the two weren’t in a relationship yet or even shared a date after the war ended. Keeping her hand firmly holding onto the Uchiha’s, the young woman pulled him into the room behind her and let go when she knew that he was inside of the room, playfully plopping her rear end down on the bed in the middle of the room.

Getting a good look at the young woman before him while he flipped the light switch, it was the first time that Sasuke noticed that she was wearing a pair of heels that matched her heel as well as stockings on top of her normal outfit. “You really came dressed up to this little party, didn’t you?” With a soft chuckle, the young man closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the bed, slowly pushing her down with his good arm as he caught her lips in yet another kiss. However, the moment her back hit the bed, he immediately pulled away from her lips, and used his other arm to reach underneath her, stopping before getting in touch with her back. “Right… This thing is easy to forget about sometimes…”   
  
A soft tinge of disappointment struck Hinata’s heart, sitting up as she looked at his bandaged arm. “Well… Don’t use it. I’ve got an idea. Lay down on your back and get comfortable.~” The young woman got up off the bed and gently trailed her nail along Sasuke’s jawline, playfully flicking it off his skin as she took a few steps back to the door. However, the moment she stopped, she slowly turned around to face him, their eyes meeting as he got comfortable on his back and she began to undress. A deep and dark blush stained her cheeks as she stripped out of her clothing and let it pool into the floor, leaving herself in nothing but her pair of white panties, her stockings, and her purple heels. Covering her nipples with her arm, Hinata nodded and made her way back toward the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking into Sasuke’s eyes. “Count yourself lucky. No one’s ever seen me like this before…”   
  
“Lucky isn’t quite the word to describe it. I think honored would be closer.” The young man reached forward with his good hand and gently cupped the woman’s breast in his hand, a soft breath leaving them both as Hinata immediately pulled away and wagged her finger in his face. “Got something else in mind?”   
  
“Of course I do. I just hope you can rip something with one hand.~” The purple-haired woman crawled over Sasuke right away, turning herself to her rear end was in his face and her head was lined up with his crotch. Licking her lips, she used both of her hands to fish out his already hard cock, gasping when she realized just how hard and long it was. “O-Oh my… This is bigger than I expected…”   
  
On the other hand, Sasuke wrapped his good arm around Hinata’s thigh, pulling her plump rear end close enough for him to sink his teeth into her stocking, ripping them enough for him to get a good view of her slightly wet cunt and her asshole. However, he didn’t say a word to her comment as he immediately dragged his tongue along her pussy lips, chuckling as she gasped and shuddered against his face. He could feel when her tongue started to swirl around the head of his shaft, though, groaning against her folds while continued his best to tend to her.

Wrapping her large breasts around his hard cock, another soft gasp escaped her lips when she realized the head of his cock poked out of her cleavage when she pressed herself fully down against his lap. “Wow… You really are big down here…” However, that didn’t stop Hinata from sticking her tongue out of her mouth and purposefully drooling onto his shaft, letting her saliva fill her cleavage before she began guiding her breasts along his member. The two of them fell quiet other than the occasional moan that would leave her lips, allowing them to focus on what they were doing while letting the reality that they were doing this sink in.

That didn’t stop either of them from enjoying what they were doing, though, Sasuke moving his good arm back and bringing it down to smack Hinata’s plump rear end as his tongue pushed inside of her tight hole. He didn’t know if it was the impact or his tongue forcing its way into her or a combination of the two, but he couldn’t help but smile as he began to explore her inner walls. Of course, he quickly spanked her again, and again, and again. Watching as her fair skin would turn red for a moment each time he did before turning back to her normal color, jigging the entire time.

Over and over again, Hinata could feel the pleasure inside of her spiking when Sasuke spanked her, eventually forcing a moan from her lips as she continued to use her breasts to please him. Her blush only worsened when she realized that she didn’t even want to ask him to stop, enjoying the spike in pain and the overwhelming pleasure that came from it. Licking her lips, the purple-haired woman opened her mouth and let out shameless moan when his tongue circled around her clit, everything only growing more and more intense for her. Even though she was doing this to please him and try to make him feel more welcomed back at Konoha, something deep down told her that this was going to quickly turn into him pleasing her.

Both of them stayed quiet in terms of addressing each other, but they could both tell that the other was growing closer and closer to their orgasm by the moment. Hinata knew that the feeling of his cock throbbing and twitching inside of her cleavage only meant that he was getting close to cumming, while Sasuke could feel her inner walls quivering around his tongue while her moans and yelps were growing louder and needier each time he spanked her.

It only took another moment, but Sasuke was the one to cum first. Gasping and bucking his hips against her breasts, the young man shot rope after rope of cum both into the air and onto her face. Luckily for him, her mouth was open from a loud moan leaving her and a lot of it landed on her tongue. Though, he couldn’t exactly see it, only hearing her moan get suddenly ragged and muffled while he continued to cum.

On the other hand, Hinata’s inner walls clamped down around Sasuke’s tongue as her orgasm ripped through her, not caring about the cum that landed on her face or in her hair. The purple-haired woman quickly swallowed down the cum that landed on her tongue, immediately wrapping her lips around the head of his cock to give it a direct passageway into her mouth. Though, just as soon as she got there, the cum had stopped flowing, leaving her to pop her lips off the hard member and start panting. Both of them panted heavily as Hinata turned her body to look down at Sasuke from behind her, a soft smile curling to both of their lips as her plump rear end sat on his stomach. “You can keep going, can’t you?~”

“Easily.~” Putting his hand on her rear end and gaining a firm grip on it, Sasuke slowly pushed Hinata so her head was hanging off the foot of the bed and her knees and arms were propping herself up. “Let’s see how well this goes…” Taking a deep breath, the young man lined himself up with the young woman’s tight pussy, slowly pushing his hips forward while keeping a hand on her hip to hold her in place. Slowly but surely, his thick member pushed into her tight cunt, spreading her inner walls until he was finally fully buried inside of her. “Ready to get serious, Hinata?”

The young woman found herself unable to answer before a low and a shameless moan left her lips, her cheeks flushing an ever darker color than before now that she felt like she was full of cock. “Y-Yes… Please, Sasuke… Use me to your heart’s content tonight.~” Hinata tried to put on a tough face for Sasuke, gasping when his bad hand grabbed her long, purple hair, but she knew that she was in for the night of her life when he actually started to fuck her. Immediately, the slightly drunk Hyuuga woman gripped onto the bed sheets when she felt the black-haired man pull his cock back until only the tip remained inside of her, only to scream out in pure joy when he slammed it back inside of her, yanking her hair so she was unable to bury her face in the sheets.

Right away, Sasuke could feel Hinata’s inner walls quivering around his shaft, making him chuckle as he slowly picked up the pace of his hips. He wanted to start off slow and work his way up to really pounding into the beautiful woman that was in front of him, keeping himself straight as his good hand held on tightly to her plump and shapely rear end. “I appreciate the offer, Hinata. But don’t you think that I’ll just use you and leave before the morning comes. A woman like you, who put up with Naruto for all these years, deserves to know what it’s like to be stress-free for a night. And maybe even the morning after.~” Letting go of the purple-haired woman’s soft rump and spanking her once again, the Uchiha picked up the pace of his hips in turn, earning another blissful moan from the girl he was buried inside of.

It didn’t take more than a moment or two before the young woman started to buck her hips backwards against his own, loving the way his massive member managed to spread her inner walls and give her an entire new feeling of pleasure that she wasn’t used to. Hinata knew that, at the most, she had a cold, plastic dildo as reference when it came to getting fucked, having taking her own virginity with it long ago. But now having a warm, thick, throbbing, animate cock inside of her, the purple-haired woman couldn’t help but twist and writhe in bliss the faster and harder she was fucked. “Thank you, Sasuke… Thank you. Don’t stop and just keep fucking me until you’re satisfied. You’re already doing wonders on me.~” Biting down on what she could of the bed sheets while the Uchiha’s bad hand had released her hair, the Hyuuga quickly lifted her head back up so he was properly able to hear her muffled and strained moans.

That was perfect for the young man, moving his good hand from Hinata’s backside to her stomach, slowly leaning forward until his hand was on her large and full breast and his teeth were against her neck. He didn’t say a word as he picked up the pace once again, the bed underneath them starting to quietly creak against the floor as his fingers sank into her soft skin and his teeth earned another ecstatic moan from the girl. “Does it feel that good, Hinata? To have a man like me inside of you? Is that why you invited me in here today?~” Of course, that wasn’t exactly stopping him from circling his tongue around the bruise that he had formed on her neck, his grip on her breast only tightening as she threw her head back against his shoulder.   
  
“Y-Yes… You feel wonderful, Sasuke!~” Feeling her climax starting to build and every ounce of pleasure she had inside of her continuing to grow, Hinata didn’t hesitate for a second before she turned her head and caught the young man’s lips in a heated and needy kiss. A soft whine left her as she felt his tongue immediately push past her lips, dominating the affection and everything that they were doing, but she didn’t mind that, finding pleasure in almost everything that he did to her. Deep down, the purple-haired woman wanted to ask him to cum inside of her, something about being filled with something like this sparking something depraved and unrestrained in her mind, almost not caring about the chances of getting pregnant or not. Though, she was sure that she’d be safe being filled tonight, gasping as the thought was sent out of her mind and her nipple was suddenly pinched and tugged on.

Of course, it wasn’t much longer before Sasuke was able to give Hinata just what she wanted from him, a soft laugh rumbling in his throat before he pushed himself up with his hand on her back, dragging his nails along her skin as he did so. Without saying a word, the young man tangled his good hand in the young woman’s purple locks, pulling on her hair and yanking her head upward just as his climax ran through him. Grunting through his teeth, the Uchiha slammed his hips forward, hilting his shaft into the Hyuuga’s tight cunt. Rope after rope of hot, gooey, and thick cum flooded his partner’s cunt, filling her womb to the point of overflowing and coating her inner walls in his spunk.   
  
On the other hand, the feeling of being filled with sperm just like she wanted sent Hinata over the edge of her own orgasm. Her vaginal walls clamped down like a vice around Sasuke’s thick shaft, milking him for all she could get and try to keep him inside of her as her blush only grew worse. Luckily for her, the only noise to leave her when her orgasm ripped through her was a loud and enticing whine as she twisted on the bed. Gripping tightly onto the bed sheets as Sasuke pulled his member out of her, slapping it down on her rear end, she couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of relief, falling limp on the bed and panting heavily while he seemed to be breathing fine. “That… Was…”

“We’re not done yet, Hinata.” The black-haired young man quickly slapped her rear end, earning a soft yelp from her before gripping down on her soft ass cheek and moving it just enough to expose her asshole. “I still have at least one more hole before we can count ourselves as done.” Sasuke didn’t hesitate to push the first few inches of his cock that was coated in both his and her cum and arousal into her pucked back door, receiving a pained and slightly pleasurable whine and pout from Hinata. Of course, knowing that sound the way he did, the young Uchiha stayed put inside of her, not moving until her body had adjusted to his size being inside of her, even if it was only the first few inches. “Just let me know when the pain stops, Hinata.”

Doing just that, a few moments passed before Hinata nodded against the bed and slowly pushed herself backward toward Sasuke’s lap, wanting to fill herself up at her own pace instead of having him ram his way inside of her. She didn’t know it was a good thing for him to watch or if it was something that made her look like a whore, but the purple-haired woman could feel his eyes on her body, mainly her shapely ass as it connected with his lap again. “Oh god… I feel so full already… I think I could cum from just having you inside of me…”   
  
“Really? Well, we can put that to the test after I’m done fucking your perfect ass.” A soft smirk came to the black-haired man’s lips as he started rocking his hips back and forth, keeping the same moderate pace he had when he first started fucking her cunt. Though, when the young woman’s moans grew louder and louder with each passing second, almost as if she preferred anal sex to vaginal sex, he quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts. “You’re so tight back here, Hinata. Have you ever had anything here before?~” Sasuke didn’t think she had, not even knowing or caring if she was a virgin or not, but he knew the difference between an unused asshole and one that had been fucked a time or two.

“N-No… I haven’t… Nothing more than a few fingers…” The young woman buried her face in the sheets, trying to hide the embarrassment that was riddled on her face as she heard the creaking of the bed get even louder than before. “You’re the first… To fuck me… Eve-” A sharp gasped silenced her mid-sentence, his hand smalling down on her rear end to spank her yet another time. Each time her ass was smacked, Hinata found new heights of bliss that she hadn’t expected out of tonight. Deep down, the Hyuuga wasn’t sure if she had expected Sasuke to be the best partner in bed that she could ever be with, or just a night where she got to relieve a bit of stress that the war had given her. However, she did love each and every second of it, letting go of the bed sheets with her teeth and biting down on her lower lip instead. “Please don’t stop.~”   
  
With a soft chuckle escaping him, the young man nodded and sank his nails into the young woman’s shapely ass right then and there, leaving marks on it without actually breaking the skin. “Of course. I’ll be here until the morning when the nurses drag Naruto and I back to the hospital. They’ll wake in on my still fucking you.~” Sasuke quickly leaned down and dragged his tongue along her neck yet again, this time biting her afterward. “And we’re not going to stop in between. Think you can handle it?”   
  
She didn’t know what to say, so lost in the pleasure that was rushing through her that all she could do was moan and love the way his cock filled her asshole. Opening her mouth to tell him yet, the only thing to leave the Hyuuga were moans and groans, her body twisting on the bed once again before she was gifted with a surprise. Before she had expected it, rope after rope of hot cum suddenly flooded her ass and painted her anal walls white with his seed. Of course, the feeling of being filled was once again more than enough to send her over the edge of her own orgasm, gasping and screaming in pure bliss as her inner walls clamped down around nothing and she came, squirting onto the middle of the bed just from being fucked in the ass. “I… I’d love to, Sasuke…”   
  
Keeping his smirk, the young man nodded and pulled himself out of Hinata’s tight asshole, falling back onto the bed and slapping her ass. “Then turn around and come here.” Sasuke watched as the purple-haired woman didn’t hesitate to do as he told her, finally able to see the hunger and lust in her eyes now that they had been at this for awhile. “What do you say you get on top for now? I’d love to see those tits bounce in my face as you fuck yourself on my cock.~”

The red glow on her cheeks seemed to only get even darker as she listened to Sasuke, capturing his lips in a heated and loving kiss the moment she was close enough, her tight cunt simply hovering over his cock. In the next moment, Hinata slammed herself down on it, filling her pussy with the young man’s hard cock before quickly sitting up and looking into his eyes. Placing a hand down on his stomach while keeping the other on her chest, the Hyuuga flashed him a quick smile before beginning to bounce on his hard cock.


End file.
